cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaela
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Gaela is a small, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Gaela work diligently to produce Aluminum and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Gaela has no definite position on trade relations. Gaela is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Gaela to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Gaela allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. Gaela believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. Readers should consider this page quite outdated. History Very little of Gaela is known or said this far. Information about Gaela's wars can be read in the pertaining section. Further information may follow later. Diplomacy Starting with August, 17th, 2007, Gaela established diplomatic links with other Alliances on behalf of the RPA. Wars involving Gaela The First Early War: the Gaelan aggression against Jerusalem .]] The Gaela's aggression at Jerusalem started the first war Gaela was involved in. It started with a ground attack launched by the Gaelans in the early morning (05.07 AM) of August, 12th, 2007. The reason for the war lied in the ingenuity and in the inexpertise of the Gaela's Defence Officials: they just wanted to see how a war was like! Jerusalem was inactive at the time and already anarchied by unprovoked attacks drawn by other Nations; no resistance was met by the Gaelans, that won easily. The Jerusalem's war was also the first time that serious disagreement came to surface inside Gaela: King jerdge heavily criticized his Official recommendation to go to war, claiming that he had been "bad informed, just to extort him his assent to the war"; rumors say that the Gaela's Army high ranks lied about Jerusalem, describing it (together with Andrewland and Ix 42: see below) as a threat for the stability of Gaela. The day next to the start of war, realizing the evil of what had been done, King jerdge decided for a unilateral cease-fire, and offered to Jerusalem 41,000 as war reparations. No answer ever came from Jerusalem. The conflict formally ended when Jerusalem dissolved a few days later. The high ranks of the Gaelan Army were replaced by a King's Edict on August, 16th, 2007: they are the only Gaelan "victims" of the Early Wars this far. Aftermath *'Jerusalem's losses:' unknown Military Personnel and Citizens **Infantry: 0 **Tanks: 0 (5 Personnel per Tank) **Fighter Jets: 0 (1 Personnel per Jet) **Bombers: 0 (3 Personnel per Bomber) **Cruise Missiles: 0 **Infrastructure: 14.85 **Technology: 2.19 **Citizens: unknown *'Gaelan' casualties: none The Second Early War: the Gaelan aggression against Andrewland Currently fighting: coming soon. The Third Early War: the Gaelan aggression against Ix 42 Currently fighting: coming soon. King jergde's statement about Gaela's Early Wars Coming soon. Category:Nations Category:Red team Category:Member of The Universal Protection Agency